Broken
by spikesmisty
Summary: Faith has a sister, who she hasn't seen in 6 years. How will she react when she sees her again. I can't be someone's mother she thought. Wes&Faith,Spike&OC, and mild Angel&Cordelia and Fred&Gunn. Last Chapter!
1. Escapee

Disclaimer-So far all I own is my original character. 

Note-This is my first Angel fic so please be kind.

Faith and Wesley were secretly flirting in Wesley's office when Angel walked in. "What's up?" Faith asked.

"A girlhas escaped from an asylum," he responded.

"Who?" asked Wesley.

Angel sat down. "We don't know, but she's considered armed and dangerous."

* * *

Spike walked into an alley,he could sense the fear in the air. He looked to the right and noticed a girl with long dark hair and beautiful green eyes, that shined in the moonlight, changing from a hospital gown into a pair of jeans and a tank top. "What do you think you're doing, luv?" he asked. 

"Evael em enola!"(1) she screamed/cried as she tried to run away, but he grabbed her and pinned her against the cold brick wall. "Hey, calm down."

"Erehw ma I?"(2) she asked pushing him off of her.

Spike touched her hand to try to lead her out of the darkalley. "Come on, luv, you don't wanna be back here."

Suddenly she jerked away. "Tnod hcuot em."(3)

Spike took out his cell phone. "Fred, send a team I think something's wron…" He turned around and saw the girl running off into the darkness. "Oh bloody hell! Fred, I'll call you later."

* * *

Wesley and Faith walked into the lobby of the asylum. "We're from Wolfram and Hart. We need to speak to the girl's doctor," Wesley said. 

"Her doctor's busy, but I'm her nurse," the plump middle-aged nurse replied taking her bright pink plastic clipboard out of her desk.

"We need to know why she's here, what her progress was, and what she's on," Faith explained.

"Mimi, was found in the basement of her parents home when she was 15. Her step-fathers body was in the corner, shestabbed him in the heart. She was babbling incoherently and covered in blood when she was found. She kept saying 'Eh dellik ym retsis.'(4) She has been improving, but when she's not in a session she's on sedatives."

"Thank you," Wesley said. "What's the address of her home?"

"2539 Bakers rd."

_That was my old address_ Faith thought sadly as she and Wesley walked onto the elevator.

* * *

Mimi stood outside 2539 Bakers rd when Spike creeped up behind her. "You know, luv, you're hard to track," he told her. 

"Og yawa!"(5) she screamed as she pushed him away.

"So ,luv, why don't you go in?"

"Thiw ouy? Erouy a eripmav!"(6)

He grabbed her arm. "I have to take you back to the firm."

She suddenly jerked away and kicked him in the stomach. "I dias ton ot chout em!" (7) Then she quickly ran off.

Thirty minutes later Faith and Wesley arrived at the house. "There should be an extra key in the light fixture," Faith said.

Wesley took the key out of the light fixture and looked at Faith. "How did you know that?" he asked.

"As a teenager I used to live here."

* * *

So please review I like to know what people think. 

1)Leave me alone

2)Where am I

3)Don't touch me

4)He killed my sister

5)Go away

6)With you? You're a vampire

7)I said not to touch me


	2. Francesca

Disclaimer-I own Angel…and pigs fly. 

Note-I know I haven't updated in a very long time, but my grandma died so I've been in New Orleans for almost a week.

_Previously_

_"As a teenager I used to live here," Faith said._

* * *

Wesley did a double take at Faith. "You what?" he asked.

Faith looked at him and whispered, "I grew up here."

"So that would make the girl your…"

"Sister."

She walked up the crumbling and decaying staircase with Wesley following closely. Faith tired to open one of the door, but the door knob fell off. Suddenly she kicked it open angrily.

As they walked in, Wesley notice it was a girls' bedroom. The pink paint was peeling off the walls, and it still had toys on the floor.

Faith walked over to a display of porcelain dolls, all of their hair was burned off and blood stained their dresses. "I should have never left her here," Faith whispered as she picked up the one doll that remained intact then put it bak down. _Francesca _she thought.

Wesley grabbed Faith by the shoulders. "Who?" he worriedly asked.

She jerked away and walked to a night stand. A picture of a teenage Faith with another teenage girl and a little girl stood on the night stand. She picked it up carefully and looked at Wesley. Tears streamed down her face as she said, "Misty is the one with the black hair and Meeka is the one with the red hair. We used to call Misty, Mimi."

Wesley had never seen Faith like this so he pulled her into his arms, she cried into his shirt.

* * *

Misty sat in the basement of her decaying house. She sat in the same position and place as she did after she killed Logan. She was fully aware of the people that were in the house…and she didn't like it.

* * *

Faith pulled away from Wesley. "I need to see where it happened," she said calmly.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked.

Faith looked at him, then around the room. "I need to know what happened to my sisters," she replied.

She heard them as they walked to the basement door. She heard the door knob turn. She didn't want them there. _Why can't I be left alone?_

He noticed the heaviness in the room right as they walked in, that's when he noticed a girl in the room. "Faith, look," Wesley said pointing to Misty in the corner of the room.

"Misty, honey," Faith said. She walked to where Misty was sitting.

Misty looked up at the sister that abandoned her and their little sister 6 years ago. And for the first time in 5 ½ years she said in plain English, "A little late, don't cha think?"

Faith looked at her sister. "I'm sorry," she said.

"Sorry? Oh you're sorry, so that makes up for 6 years? I'm sorry…well tell that to our little sister. Oh wait, our step-father killed her. Wanna know where he buried her Faith? In the backyard. Why don't you apologize to her, because you sure as hell should be sorry!" Misty screamed at Faith. Then she ran up the stairs and left.

Faith stood there in shock. _It's my fault. I knew what Logan was capable of, and I left them here with him._

"Faith, we need to go find her…Faith?" He lead her up the stairs and out the house. "Faith we need to find her."

"She'll be found when she wants to be, not before."

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. She kicked me first

Disclaimer-I own nothing. 

Note-Hope y'all enjoy this chapter. I accept all types of reviews.

Misty walked around downtown L.A. asking herself _Why didn't I die that night? Why didn't Faith care enough to come back? She's just like Mom. And she's knows it._

Spike silently walked up behind her, and slammed her against the cold brick wall.

"I already told you to leave me alone," she said. "Let go or I'll scream!"

"This is L.A., luv, nobody cares if you scream," he replied.

She screamed, and nothing happened. "Damn! Now I have to fight you."

"Excuse me, you're the one demon possessed."

"Not even your looks make up for your stupidity!" she kicked him in the shin.

"Ow!" He then hit her over the head with and brick, and carried her back to Wolfram & Hart.

* * *

Wesley handed Faith a cup of coffee. 

"Thanks," she said and gave him a half smile.

"You'll see her again," he replied.

Faith got up from Wesley's chair and walked to the window. "She'll never forgive me… and she shouldn't."

Wesley stood next to her with his arm around her. "She will forgive you."

"Wesley, Misty and Meeka were so close. Misty literally took care of her since she was born. I should have been around to protect them. I was oldest, it was my job and I quit on them."

Wesley pulled Faith into his arms.

Spike walked in with Misty in his arms. "Sorry to interrupt, but I have the insane girl here," he announced.

Faith scowled. "She's not insane." Faith looked at Misty's head and noticed a bump. "You hit her on the head?" Faith looked at him like she wanted to kill him.

"She kicked me first," he replied defensively.

Angel and Cordelia walked in. "Spike why does Faith look like she wants to kill you?" Angel asked. "Or do I not want to know?"

"He hit my sister over the head with something."

"She kicked me first," he repeated.

"No one really cares, Spike," Cordelia stated. "Do you want me to get Fred?"

"Yeah and a stake," Faith replied.

Spike took two steps away from Faith.

Cordelia started walking out.

"Cordy wait, tell Fred to bring a stretcher or something."

"Okay, Angel."

* * *

A few minutes later Misty is brought to an exam room. 

"We just have to let her rest," Fred said putting Misty's chart where it belongs.

"Shouldn't we have her strapped to the bed or something, so she doesn't go all psyco-slayer on us?" Gunn asked.

"The only person she might hurt is Spike," Faith answered. "Or maybe me, but I can take her."

"And I can't?" Spike replied very offended.

"Spike why don't you go terrorize someone else," Wesley said.

"Okay, where's Peaches?"

Cordelia sat down.

"You okay Cordy?" Fred asked.

"Vision," she replied

**_A man, with a scar across his face, walked into Misty's exam room. He stabbed Misty in the chest then put a fluffy white pillow over Misty's face and held it down._**

"Okay, a guy with a scar across his face came in and killed Misty," Cordelia explained.

"Did this guy have a tattoo of a Raven on his neck?" Faith asked.

"How did you know?"

"That's Misty and I's step-father who she killed a few years ago."

**

* * *

Okay so I've gotten 334 hits and 2 reviews now does that add up. NO it doesn't so please review. I like hearing what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. SO PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW...it makes me very happy.**


	4. I want Chesca!

Disclaimer-I don't own Angel. I wish I owned Spike though. starts day dreaming happily 

Note-Hello all, I want to thank YOUPIN for reviewing. Inuyasha's Rose you don't count cause you're my best friend…joking. You know I love you like I love Robin(my sister for those who don't know).

_Previously-_

_"Did this guy have a tattoo of a Raven on his neck?" Faith asked._

_"How did you know?" Cordelia wondered._

_"That's Misty and I's step-father who she killed a few years ago."_

* * *

Everyone stared at Faith in disbelief. 

Misty started waking up.

"Um, let me talk to her alone. Sister to sister, then I'll explain Logan," Faith requested.

Everyone but Spike walked out. "Tell her I'm sorry for hitting her," he asked.

"That won't help your case with her, but a dozen purple roses might. You're not the first guy to think Misty's hott." Faith smiled.

"I don't…"

Cordelia walked in and pulled Spike out by his collar.

Misty slowly opened her eyes. "What the hell am I doing here? And why the hell are you here?" Misty asked as she pulled the IV out her arm.

Faith hit Misty's hand. "Don't do that!"

"Don't hit me!" Misty yelled hitting her back.

"I understand you hate me for lea…"

"I don't hate you for leaving," Misty interrupted. "I hate you because you're a bitch."

"Well don't I feel loved."

"You're my sister of course I love, but that doesn't mean I don't want to kill som…most of the time." Misty smirked.

"I shouldn't have left," Faith said as laid next to Misty.

"You're right, but you can't undo the past…do not even think about doing a spell!"

Faith snapped her fingers. "Darn!"

"So as I was waking up I heard the name Logan."

"He's back from the dead, and he's gonna try to kill you."

"I'm shaking," Misty replied sarcastically.

"Well you shou…"

"Finish your sentence and I'm stabbing you with something sharp."

"Fine I won't give you sisterly advice."

"Good, the last sisterly advice you gave was when I was fourteen. And I ended up in jail for the night."

"Oh yeah."

* * *

Spike paced around in a circle. 

"Spike, sit!" Angel said.

"No can do, Peaches," Spike replied.

"Okay as much fun as it is watching Spike pace," Cordelia said sarcastically. "I'm going to me and Angel's place to get some sleep."

"Bye, Cor, I'll be there in a little while," Angel replied kissing her before she left.

Cordelia smiled. "Okay."

"Ew," Spike said.

"Well it doesn't look like we're going to hear anything to night, Gunn wanna go home?" Fred asked.

"Yeah baby," Gunn replied.

They left.

* * *

Misty started to get up from the bed. 

"What are you doing?" Faith asked.

Misty stopped and replied, "Getting up and dressed." Misty continued getting dressed. Then she walked out with Faith following closely.

"You need to rest, don't make me knock you out," she warned.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh."

Spike just watched as the two sisters argued.

"I'm taller and older."

"I'm younger and faster."

One of the mail room workers walked by and "accidently" dropped an open package by Misty's feet. Then quickly walked off.

Misty bent down to pick it up. And when she touched the package it started glowing. Misty quickly moved her hand.

Suddenly the room was filled with a bright light.

"Um Misty where are you?" Faith asked.

The light faded.

"Ow! You stepped on my foot!" whined a 5 year old Misty.

Faith stared at her.

"Who are you?"

"Oh shit!" Faith said.

"That's a bad word, I'm telling!"

Faith and Spike stood there staring at the miniature version of Misty.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked as she started to cry.

"We are so screwed," Faith said picking up her crying sister.

**Please Review...it makes me very happy!**

**Up next-A crying 5 year old oh the joy**


	5. KayKay

Disclaimer-I own nada. I wish I owned Spike. 

Note- Don't worry there's going to be more Wes/Faithyness this chapter. Angel had a spell done on him that he now can't lose his soul.

_Previously-_

_Faith and Spike stood there staring at the miniature version of Misty._

_"Why are you staring at me?" she asked as she started to cry._

_"We are so screwed," Faith said picking up her crying sister._

* * *

"Sh-she's a little kid," Spike stammered. "Turn her back!"

"Shhhh. It's okay," Faith said in a sweet voice.

"I want Kay-Kay!" Misty screamed.

"I'll get Kay-Kay in a little while," Faith promised sitting Misty in Angel's chair, which spins. "Spike, call Angel, Cordy, Fred, Gunn, and Wesley."

Twenty minutes later they are all there.

"She's so cute!" Cordelia said as she helped Misty spin in the chair.

Misty smiled.

"Why is she in my chair?" Angel demanded.

"Because it's keeping her quiet," Faith replied.

"Who will she stay with?" Wesley asked.

"I guess me, I'm the only one with actual experience."

"You?" Spike asked.

"Me and Misty used to have a sister named Meeka. She was born when Misty was ten," Faith explained.

"You can watch her alone?" Wesley asked.

"No."

"I'll help," Wesley offered.

"Thanks. Faith smiled.

* * *

Later that night, Faith laid Misty on her couch and covered her with a blanket.

"I want Kay-Kay," Misty whined.

"I promise I'll get you Kay-Kay tomorrow."

"Ok," she replied. "Where's my sister Faith. I miss her."

"You do?"

"She's my best friend besides Keya."

"Who's Keya?" Wesley asked.

"He imaginary friend," Faith explained.

"She's not maginary!" Misty said stubbornly

"It's time for you to sleep."

"Okay," yawned Misty. "If you see Faith tell her I love her."

"Okay, I will."

Faith and Wesley walked to Faith's room.

Faith changed into pajamas and laid next to Wesley.

"How did she get turned into this?" he asked.

"A mail room attendant dropped a package, she picked it up, and it started glowing. Then poof she's 5."

"We'll figure something out in the morning." Wesley put his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Tomorrow we have to go back to my old house."

"Why?"

"To find Kay-Kay. It's this cat doll. I remember her saying when fought that Kay-Kay was her only friend."

Wesley kissed Faith. "Don't worry we fix everything."

Faith smiled. "Good."

* * *

The next morning Faith and Wesley go to Faith's old house.

"Where's the doll?" Wesley asked.

"Attic," Faith replied.

They walked up the stairs and to the attic. Wesley walked up the ladder, while Faith just stood there.

"You coming?"

"Yeah."

They get into the attic and see tons of boxes.

"Look for a box that says 'Misty's don't touch Faith!'" Faith explained.

A few minutes later Wesley found it.

Faith opened it.

Inside the box is a photo album, a baby blanket, and Kay-Kay.

Faith opened the photo album and turned to the third page.

Wesley noticed it was a man holding an infant and a two year old. "Who are they, Faith?"

"My dad, Misty, and me."

**Please Review. **


	6. Repressed Memories

Disclaimer-Yes I own Angel and yes pigs fly.

Note-Mention of child abuse in this chapter.

Faith and Wesley walked into Angel's apartment. "Where's Misty?" Faith asked.

"Cordy and Fred decided to take her shopping," Angel explained.

"I have pity on her soul," Wesley commented as he put the box of Misty's things down.

Cordelia and Fred walked in with Misty. "Very funny, Wes."

A very curious Misty looked in the box and screamed in delight, "Kay-Kay!"

Faith walked by Misty. "Sweetie, how about you and Spike go play in the other room while the grown ups talk," Faith said.

"Okay, come Spike." Misty grabbed Spike by the hand and dragged him into the next room with her toys. "What kind of a name is Spike anyway?"

"Oh bloody hell," he mumbled.

They both walked out.

"So any ideas why my little sister, is seriously little?" Faith asked as she sat down.

"The package that fell was the Alapa abolla abeo Adonis," Angel replied.

"The Box of the Young," Wesley whispered.

"What's that?" Fred asked.

"It's box only a Lazarius demon can make. It makes it's victim to a time where they were most vulnerable," explained Wesley.

"Did anything happen when Misty was 5?" Gunn asked.

"Me and Misty have a repressed memory from that year," Faith explained. "We don't remember anything."

"Is there anyone you can ask?" Wesley asked.

"Our mom," Faith answered.

* * *

Wesley stood next to Faith as she worked up the courage to knock on her mother's trailer door. "You know we don't have to do this today," Wesley told her.

"Yes, we do," she whispered. "When you meet my mom, it'll explain a lot." She knocked on the door and a minute later a woman with a beer bottle in her hand answered.

"Faith?" she asked in shock. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Something bad happened to Misty," Faith started.

"Yeah, she was born," Raven interrupted. She moved to the side to let them in.

Wesley looked around the trailer and noticed that there were no pictures of Misty, Faith, or Meeka…just the man with the tattoo of a raven on his neck.

Raven sat down. "So who's this?"

"Wesley Wyndam-Pryce," Wesley replied for Faith.

Raven ignored him. "Last I heard you were in jail and Misty was in the loony bin."

"Well, I'm out of jail and Misty is better," Faith retorted. "Misty needs your help."

Raven laughed. "Why should I help her, she killed my husband."

"Who killed your daughter!" Faith screamed.

"Don't yell at me, I'm your mother!"

"Since when?"

Raven stood up angrily and took another swig of beer. "Get out!"

"Wait, Mom, what happened when Misty was 5? We both don't remember."

Raven sat down. "Why should I help you?"

Wesley handed her a 100 dollar bill.

She quickly grabbed it then stuffed it in her bra. "You remember my brother?"

"Yeah, he was arrested for child abuse when I was…6 and Misty was 5." Faith glared at her mother. "You let a child abuser watch your children?"

"I didn't think he would hurt you and Misty," Raven replied.

Faith got up and stormed out, Wesley followed closely.

"Faith," Wesley started.

Faith looked at him with tears streaming.

Wesley wrapped her in his arms. His shirt becoming drenched with tears.

"Wes, I remember what happened," she cried.

"It's going to be alright," he replied as he lead her to his car.

"Wes, what he did to us was worse then some of the things Angelus did."

**Explains a lot about Faith doesn't it.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	7. Don't Speak

Disclaimer-I own nada!

Note-UMMMMM...sorry it took so long.

Faith and Wesley drove to Wolfram and Hart in silence.

They walked into Angel's office as Angel was trying to stop Misty from spinning in his chair.

"Leave her alone!" Cordelia yelled.

"I figured out how to turn her back into adult Misty," Wesley announced.

"How?" Angel asked.

"She has to remember what happened to her or she'll never grow up," he replied.

Faith shook her head. "No! She can't go through that again," she whispered.

Wesley placed his hand on Faith's shoulder. "If she doesn't go through that then she'll be 5 for the rest of her life," Wesley explained.

"Fine," Faith replied.

"Misty," Wesley said in a kind voice.

Misty stopped spinning and looked at Wesley. "What?"

"I need to ask you about your uncle," he started.

She stared outside at the sunset. "I'm not suppose to tell," Misty whispered. "Faithy made me promise."

"Faithy?" Spike asked with a chuckle.

Faith suddenly kicked him. "Shut up."

Wesley got down to Misty's height. "Well she told me it was okay."

"Promise?" she asked, they could here the fear in her voice.

"I promise."

"I don't want to tell you," the 5 year old answered. "Not with all of these people."

"Angel, Spike, and Cordy, lets go," Faith said quietly.

They walked out.

* * *

Ten minutes later Wesley was still talking to Misty 

Faith started pacing outside the door. "What's taking so long?" she demanded.

"Faith, please stop pacing. You're giving me a migrane," Cordelia replied. "And I don't know what's taking so long."

Finally Wesley walked out of Angel's office. Before he could say anything, Faith ran into the room.

"Misty!" she yelled.

Misty sat on Angel's couch, her eyes red from crying.

"Misty?" Faith whispered.

"I'm cold, I need something to wear," Misty announced noticing she had no clothes on.

"Hold on." Faith ran into the hallway and took Spike's jacket then gave it to Misty. "Are you okay?"

Misty put the jacket on. "I just need to be alone to think," she whispered.

Faith nodded her head. "Angel got you an apartment," Faith replied as she handed Misty the key and peice of paper with the address. "I'll drive you."

"Thanks."

* * *

Later that night Misty sat in her new apartment, in a purple tank top and jeans. _Life is so unfair...Why the hell am I just sitting here? _she said to herself. Fifteen minutes later she found a dance club to go to. _Let's hope dancing hasn't changed in the last few years._

She took another shot of tequilla before going on the dance floor.

_You and me  
We used to be together  
Every day together always _

She danced seductively to the musice.

Suddenly Spike walked up to her.

_I really feel  
I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end _

"Checking up on me?" she asked over the music.

"Actually, luv, I was told to stay away from you," Spike replied.

"Dance with me and maybe you'll get your jacket back."

_It looks as though you're letting go  
And it it's real,  
Well I don't want to know _

On the otherside of town Faith sat in her bathroom staring at a test in her hand. _It can't be...things are going so good between us. _she thought.

_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts _

Soon Misty and Spike were out side her apartment. Once they drunkingly walked inside, Spike pushed her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed her neck.

Faith stared at the test as the little strips turned pink. Tears filled her eyes. _I can't be someone's mother._

Our memories  
They can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening

As Misty and Spike moved to her bed she took off her shirt.

_As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry _

_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

Faith laid in her bed trying not to sleep, but it didn't work. _Will Wesley want this baby? Do I want this baby? What if I hurt it?_

_It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are... _

You and me  
I can see us dying ... are we?

An hour later Misty laid next to Spike as he slept. _Why did I just do that? _she asked herself. Then the phone rang. "Hello?" she answered.

**_"Misty, I need to talk to you," Faith said through tears._**

**The song is Don't Speak by No Doubt.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. HOW?

Disclaimer-I own nothing!

Note-I feel very inspired. It's short but still it's a chapter

Twenty minutes after Faith called Misty, Misty walked into Faith's apartment.

"Hey," Misty said. "You sounded really bad on the phone."

"I've had a rough night," Faith whispered.

"I had sex with that blonde, british guy from your work," Misty replied as she sat on Faith's couch.

"I'm pregnant," Faith explained as she started pacing.

"You win...does Wesley know?"

"Not yet," Faith answered as she sat down next to her sister.

"Is he going to know?"

"I don't know."

"Faith!" Misty looked at Faith then Faith's stomach. "You've done bad things, you've hurt people, and killed people; but you have to think about how much it'll hurt Wesley if you get rid of it."

"I'm scared...I don't usually get scared."

Misty put her hand on Faith's shoulder. "You and I had horrible parents. So horrible I wouldn't wish them on my worst enemy. Our mom was a bad mom. Her mom was a bad mom, but you can break that. You'll be good mom...just give yourself and your baby a chance."

"When did you become so wise?" Faith asked.

"In between solitary confinement and electro-shock therapy," Misty joked.

Faith stood up and wiped her tears away. "So about you screwing Spike."

"Oh um...I plead the 5th," Misty replied trying to avoid Faith's glare.

"Misty Lynn LeHane!"

"You used the full name, Faith Christine LeHane."

"How did you end up with Spike?" Faith asked as she sat back down.

"Um...I was at a club and had a whole lot of tequilla. One thing led to me making out with him which led to the sex part."

Faith shook her head. "Who taught you to drink tequilla?"

"You did. Remember? I was a freshman...you have to tell Wesley."

"I know."

* * *

Later that day Faith walked into Wesley's 3 bedroom apartment. "We need to talk," she announced.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"I don't know how to tell you this, um..."

"Tell me what?" Wesley asked as he led her to the couch to sit down.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered.

**PLEASE REVIEW...it makes me want to update**


	9. author's note

I know I know bad Sarah! I will update asap! I've been really busy. I've been on vacation and all this week I've had driver's ed. So please forgive me I will try and update soon.

I'm thinking of ending this one soon, because I have written an even better story. So look for that in the future.


	10. Bleed

Disclaimer-I own nada

Note-It's coming near the end. But don't worry I have another story I've already written that I'm gonna post.

Misty stood in a dark, cold alley outside her apartment. _I can't go in there. What if he's still there? _she told herself. She pulled out a cigarette from her pocket and a lighter. "Hope Faith doesn't mind that I stole this from her," she mummbled.

A dark figure started creeping closer to her.

"Spike, if thats you. I'm sorry I left. Faith had an emergency," Misty announced.

Suddenly she felt two strong, somewhat familiar arms violently grab her.

"This isn't funny!" she screamed.

"It's not suppose to be," the deep voice whispered.

_Logan! _she thought.

"I'm pregnant," Faith announced.

Wesley stared at her for a moment then wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you happy?" she nervously asked.

"Very," he replied as he pulled her into a kiss.

She kissed him back. _Thank god. _she thought.

Logan slammed Misty against the brick wall.

"Let me go!" she screamed. Misty tried to push him away as he slapped her. "You're dead!" Suddenly the wind was knocked out of Misty as Logan's kneed Misty in the stomach.

"It's time for revenge," he whispered.

Misty fingers started bleeding as she tried to crawl away.

Logan quickly grabbed her by the hair and threw her against the cold brick wall. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

She tried to scream, but nothing came out. _I'm going to die_ she realized.

Faith suddenly felt the wind knock out of her.

"What's wrong?" Wesley asked worriedly.

"Something's wrong with Misty," she replied. "I can feel it."

Wesley stood up. "Where is she?"

"I don't know, but she doesn't have much longer."

Spike paced around Misty's apartment. "Where the bloody hell is she?" he screamed to himself. "You know what I'm not waiting for her." With that he left slamming the door behind him. He finally got outside. _Misty _he thought. Spike picked up one of the garbage cans and hit it over Logan's head.

Logan fell unconcious.

Spike stared at a bruised and bleeding Misty as he picked her up.

Faith ran into Wolfram and Hart. "Where is she," she demanded.

"They're checking her out," Angel replied.

An hour later Fred walked out of the medic. "She has internal bleeding and possibly brain damage...she might not wake up," Fred said to Faith.

"Can I see her?"

Fred nodded."She's not awake, but you can."

Faith slowly made her way into the room. _She looks so peaceful._ She sat down and gentley held her sister's hand. "It wasn't suppose to be like this. You were the one who was suppose to escape...you were the one with a future."

_**Flashback**_

_**Misty ran into the house she shared with her sisters, mom, and step-dad. "Faithy, I'm home!" she screamed as she ran into her, Meeka, and Faith's room. **_

_**Faith slowly took of her head phones. "What's up?" she asked.**_

_**Misty pulled a paper out her booksack. "A+" she announced.**_

_**"What assignment?"**_

_**"Art," Misty replied. "I sketched a picture of a monter. I call him Lo."**_

_**End Flashback**_

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Fin

Disclaimer-I own nothing.

Note-This is the last chapter... I'm posting another fanfic soon.

_**2 days later...**_

Faith laid on her bed when she heard a light tapping on the door. She jerked her head up and saw her sister standing in the door way with no cuts or bruises. "Misty?" she asked.

"Hey, sis," Misty whispered as she sat on the bed. "So how's my niece?"

"Niece?" Faith replied.

"Wishful thinking."

"Am I dreaming?" she asked as she sat up.

Misty smiled. "Yeah," she whispered. "Remember that punk guy I dated Freshman year?"

"The one you lost your virginity to?"

"That's the one...he dabbled with spells. He did one on me, whenever I died I would visit my loved ones...then he dumped me," she explained with a chuckle. "I didn't think it would work."

"So you're dead?" Tears started forming in Faith's eyes.

Misty gingerly wiped the tear away. "No crying!"

Faith just stared at her.

"Faith, don't blame yourself...promise."

"Promise."

Misty smiled, but a single tear rolled down her cheek. "When you think of me...remember teaching me to put on make-up or-or dancing to the song _Bitch_."

Faith nodded.

"Tell Cameron that she'll have someone watching over her...and don't you dare bury me in some ugly black dress! Bury me in something fun...I want to be remembered as fun."

_"Faith, wake up," they heard Wesley say._

Misty stood up. "Well, Faithy dear, that's my cue." She then walked over to her and kissed Faith on the forehead. "Remember don't blame yourself! And I'll tell Meeka you said 'hi'." Misty smiled a goofy smile. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

Misty slowed disappeared.

Faith's eyes fluttered open. "Wes," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, Faith, Misty's gone."

Tears filled Faith's eyes.

Wesley wrapped his arms around her.

Misty walked into Spike's apartment. "Hey," she whispered.

"You're not real," he replied.

Misty laughed. "In your mind I am," she replied.

"Why visit me?"

She sat down on his couch. "Cause, I wanted to...explain why I left."

"Why did you?"

"Partially because Faith needed me and partially because I was scared."

"Of what, luv?"

"It's not everyday I wake up next to a british vampire."

He smirked. "Why are you really here, luv?"

"I wanted to this..." she walked up to him and kissed him. "Bye." She disappeared.

Misty stood by a bright light. "Do I have to go in?" she asked Meeka.

"Don't worry, Mimi, I'll hold your hand," replied the little girl as she led her older sister into the light.

**_3 days later..._**

Faith stared at the purple roses that covered the dark dirt. Wesley stood next to her with his arm around her. "You okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "I think she knew she was going to die," Faith whispered.

"Really?"

"Yeah, maybe that's why she was around...to say goodbye."

Wesley placed his hand on her stomach. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

**_1 year, 7 months later..._**

Cameron Lynn Whyndam-Pryce blew out the candles on her first birthday cake, then decided to stick her face in it.

Faith laughed as she picked her up. "Come on messy girl, let's clean you up."

"Nowa!"

Faith sat her on the bathroom sink. "You are so much like me," she whispered.

"Mama!" the now 1 year old cried pointing to a brightly wrapped present.

She quickly turned around and picked up the card.

_To: Cammi_

_Love:Auntie Mimi and Auntie Meeka_

_P.S.-Be prepared for a suprise very soon, Faith._

Faith opened the gift and inside was a shirt, that read: I'm a big sister!

**_Fin!_**

Okay that is the end!

**Please review and look for my upcoming fic, Second Chances.**


End file.
